


Tango By Two

by Eliyes



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby & Jean-Paul dance the tango.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango By Two

The first time they dance the tango, Bobby asks, taking Jean-Paul entirely by surprise. They move across the floor to sprightly, energetic music, testing each other's technique and ingenuity. Five minutes after they finish, Jean-Paul has already forgotten every step of their fancy footwork, memory too full of Bobby's big smile and the delight that bubbles out of them both as laughter, still holding hands as they bow to the applause of their friends.

The second time they dance the tango, they have a much better idea of how their bodies move together, and every move is charged with this thing between them. Jean-Paul drives Bobby across the floor as much with his gaze as with the music. Laughter has become intensity, smiles turned to shuddering want as they slide and strain together in the dance. This time they have no audience, and when the music ends, they fall into bed.


End file.
